


Privacy Invasion

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy and Gavin come across old photos of Michael and decide to have some fun with them.
Series: Fill the Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Privacy Invasion

_Oh my god.”_

The day starts like any other. Late and lazy. They’ve got nothing going on at the moment so they more or less just lie around Geoff’s penthouse until they become a nuisance and start trouble outside somewhere.

It’s a good day when this happens.

It leaves them copious hours to do what they want, when they want, and where they want. And Gavin’s usual habit is reminiscing. This become a bit of a nuisance to the crew because what Gavin means by reminiscing is spending a lot of determined time on Google looking up old social media accounts that many of the crew thought defunct.

He has discovered, in no particular order, the following:

Ryan’s old modelling photos

Videos of Jeremy’s time in gymnastics

And the latest achievement, a picture of _Michael._

_Michael with long hair._

Jeremy turns to look at him from the other couch. “What is it, Gav?”

“You’ll never guess what I found,” he says.

Jeremy moves right away to look at Gavin’s laptop and then he sees.

“Is that a picture of Michael?”

“Uh huh.”

“Will long hair?”

“Yep.”

“Is that like circa 2005?”

“Somewhere around there yeah.”

The thing with Michael is he’s extremely defensive about his past. Most of them are but Michael more than most. And this photo that Gavin uncovered from some old MySpace account is telling. Michael had long hair and he needed elastics to tie it back. It was _thick_ and _frizzy_ and oh my god, Michael had long hair.

“What should we do with this?” Jeremy asks because when Gavin found Ryan’s modelling photos, Ryan was willing to do most things to not have those photos go public.

“My reputation, Gavin,” he said. “Think of my reputation.”

But would they do that with Michael? Is it worth it?

“Put it on the Slack channel,” Jeremy says.

“Michael will _definitely_ kill us for it.”

“Do it.”

Gavin gives it a thought. “Yeah, all right.”

The photo is saved and posted to a group chat for the whole crew to see.

“How long do you think we have until he comes to murder us?”

“Oh I say like five minutes.”

“We should probably leave then.”

“Yeah, we should.”


End file.
